Breathless
by Scatter Plot
Summary: [KyoxYuki,AU]Fate had never been kind to Kyo Sohma until it brought him to Yuki. The one person he never thought he needed maybe the one person that can save him. No one said it would be easy, but for all joy there is struggle.
1. Take The Fight From Me

**Disclaimer: I told myself after **"**_Eon Blue Apocalypse"_ I wouldn't do this again. But what can I say... I missed Kyo and Yuki. This Au and will be much longer than Eon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Breathless  
**Chapter One: _Take The Fight From Me_

It was raining. The same cold, heartless rain that Kyo Sohma knew all too well. It was strong and enduring, leaving a sea of burning pricks as it descended upon his naked skin. It was the type of rain that made one surrender all hope. Kyo was more likely to drown in despair before water ever graced his lungs. Corpulent, dark clouds hung cheerlessly over the boy, as well as the world around him. There seemed to be no indication of light in the future of his path. It was the type of rain that joy could not blossom in no matter how much it was nurtured.

It was the type of rain that made you want to kill yourself.

Kyo's entire life seemed to be plagued with this undefinable rain. From birth it appeared as if he had been cursed by some unnamed enraged deity. Now sixteen years of age, the unfortunate red-head wondered how much more he could withstand. His skin was waterlogged and the storm was becoming too much for him to fight. His whole existence had been a losing battle guiding him to this moment.

He was completely worn, weary of a life more unkind than he deserved. Unloved and enslaved, Kyo sought freedom in the world outside his natural home. It was not until reaching this coveted space that he discovered just how far the bars of his cage stretched. He could run, but he could not escape his lineage. He despised his name, his face, as well as his very existence. The only way to rid himself of his tainted blood was to stop it cold within his veins.

Rain pounded around his slender form as he drifted aimlessly down the lifeless street. He could see the dim flicker of lights through the windows of numerous cozy apartments. He found himself suddenly angry with life for not giving him a true home, for never showing him warmth, for abandoning him in this god-forsaken rain.

His narrow rust colored eyes followed the fluid as it collided with the earth and drained down the sloping asphalt. Every now and again a vehicle would drive by and he found himself entranced by the passing headlights.

Maybe he should do it. Maybe he should end it altogether.

Sighing, he stretched himself out unto the street. Hopefully the wheels would crush his skull and grant him a swift death. If all he received from the action were a few disfiguring injuries, Kyo was going to be pissed.

He gave the sky one final glance before he awaited the roaring wheels. Above him lay an endless terrain that mimicked smoke. His lips puckered into a distasteful frown. Even his heaven was doomed and grey.

As the veil dropped over his cat-like eyes, a stern voice pushed through his thoughts.

"If you're going to kill yourself, don't do it on my doorstep."

Kyo's eyes opened to find a young boy standing in front of an apartment door. He was shielded beneath a wide black umbrella, held by his left hand, while his right arm secured the bag of groceries pressed against his chest. He had a smooth, pale, pristine face framed by long dust colored tresses. His eyes were two deep, round orbs, a synthesis of metallic grey and enchanting violet.

"Afraid you'll have to clean it up?" Kyo groaned, refusing to budge from his sucidal position.

"No, that's not my concern at all," the boy muttered, twirling the stem of his umbrella counter-clockwise.

"Then what is it?" Kyo rose to a forward slump.

"It's just not a good way to start the morning," the boy replied simply, "dead bodies and all."

"Sorry for the inconvenience," Kyo shuddered as he swayed to his feet.

It really was getting cold. How long had been out here? Two hours maybe three? He could feel his vision haze as the ground swirled out from beneath his feet. The boy's stared detachedly as Kyo collapsed back unto the pavement.

"That would be the hypothermia setting in," he called to the unconscious boy.

Exhaling, he reluctantly retreated from the shelter of his umbrella and set down his bag. It seemed he would have to care for the boy. Hoisting Kyo limply over his shoulder, the slate haired stranger carried him inside the small, apartment. Ever since he saw him sprawled across the street, he new this strange boy would become a problem for him.


	2. Lack Of Color

**A/n: Took me long enough, right? Thanks so much for the reviews, they truly keep me motivated. Sorry about inconsistency in my writing style. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Breathless  
**Chapter Two: _Lack of Color_

Kyo was slowly pulled into consciousness by the sweet of aroma of floating vegetables in a steaming bowl of meat and broth. Opening his eyes he found himself surrounded by four modestly decorated, white walls. Leaning upward, he relaxed himself against the headboard of a full-size bed.

"About time you woke up," a voice traveled from across the room.

Kyo's unsteady vision settled on a familiar slate colored haired boy.

The young man was sitting in the corner of the room in a plain, wooden chair. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a matching dresser. In his lap rested an aluminum tray adorned with a bowl of stew and a sweating glass of ice water.

"I…," Kyo's lips parted then closed again. He wasn't even sure where to begin.

"There's no need to explain," the boy rose and paced toward the bed. "I don't need to know why you were acting like an idiot. Just eat this and get the hell out of my house."

"Thank you," Kyo muttered; removing the tray from the boy's extended hands.

"You're gratitude is also unnecessary," he replied coldly.

"What's you're name," Kyo asked before stuffing him mouth with a spoonful of warm stew.

"Yuki Sohma," the boy grinned slyly.

Kyo coughed with the content half way down his throat.

"I already know who you are," Yuki folded his arms. "It's nice to finally meet you, cousin."

Kyo looked like a helpless animal suddenly approached by a hunter. Yuki's dust colored eyes danced with amusement at the boy's distress. He had heard many things about the infamous "black sheep", but this was the first time he had ever laid eyes on the family stain.

"You do realize that I will have to contact the main house," the boy turned toward the doorway. "I'm sure they are looking for you."

"Bastard," Kyo whispered as the boy's back retreated into the hallway.

Of all the places that he could have turned up, it had to be on a Sohma family member's doorstep. His bad luck was unrelenting. He couldn't even end his own life properly.

Ten minutes later, Yuki returned looking slightly disappointed.

"It seems that Akito would like you to live here with me," he flopped limply into the chair. "I can't imagine why."

"What!" Kyo's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I don't like it any better than you do, but who am I to argue with the head of the family. Akito's word is as good as law," Yuki sighed.

Akito's word was something that Kyo would never understand. The young Sohma leader was practically a tyrant. It didn't make sense for the entire family to bend at his every beck and call. Then again, the Sohma family was an enigma in itself.

"Unfortunately this is a one bedroom apartment," Yuki's voice intruded his thoughts. "You'll have to sleep on the couch."

"That's fine with me," Kyo smiled. Anywhere was better than home.

"Well I better get back to the dishes," Yuki took the tray containing the empty bowl from Kyo's side. "Hatori's bringing your things over; I suggest you wait at the door from him."

Kyo nodded and rose from bed, his legs wobbled beneath his weight. Steadying himself against the wall he moved into the living room.

The small space was equally as bare as the bedroom. All that filled the space was a green couch, a small dining table and a television set. The only item of color in the place was a painting of a garden hanging in Yuki's bedroom.

"Not much of a decorated, ne?" he stared into the kitchen.

Yuki ignored the conversation starter, dunking his lithe hands back into the foaming sink.

Kyo had the feeling that this kid was going to be a blast to live with. He despised already despised him after knowing him for only five hours. Four of which, Kyo was unconscious.

There was a knock at the door, which was of course Hatori. The family doctor stepped in and quickly examined Kyo. After giving him a clean bill of health, the pair began lugging in Kyo's luggage.

"I think that's all of the essentials," Hatori breathed as he settled at the table "clothes, toothbrush and what not."

"I'm a basic kind of guy," Kyo took a seat across from him while Yuki prepared the tea.

"So how do you both feel about the living arrangement?" the medic asked, bring the cup cautiously up to his lips.

Kyo shrugged and Yuki glared.

"It will take some time to get use to, but Akito believes that it will benefit you both," Hatori assured.

"The family favorite living under the same roof as the family monster," Yuki hissed.

"If you've got a problem, why don't you just come out and say it," Kyo growled in response.

"Because I doubt your simple mind would even comprehend it," Yuki rolled his eyes.

"If you think that I'm just going to sit here and take that, you've go another thing comin'," Kyo stood angrily.

"Tsch," Yuki returned to the kitchen.

Hatori smirked at the scene. "I see that you two are going to get along just fine."


End file.
